


happy with you

by lightyears



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And obviously smutty, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Smut, Spoilers for 7x13 in the author's note, This is soft and gentle and happy for anyone who needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightyears/pseuds/lightyears
Summary: A morning spent together in bed.Spoilers for 7x13 in the author's note.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 54
Kudos: 243
Collections: Bellarke smut





	happy with you

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers only here: to anyone hurting after this episode, i’m so sorry. your feelings are completely valid. i’ve watched this show and shipped this ship since the second season. my first fic is almost five years old. i’m right there with you.

The light filtering from the window casts her in a warm, soft glow.

Even after all these years together, Clarke’s beauty never fails to take his breath away. He loves it in all its forms: the passion that flushes her cheeks when they’re arguing about silly, trivial things. The coy pull of her lips when they’re sharing a quiet moment in a room full of people faded into the background. The hunger that darkens her bright eyes when he brushes his mouth over that perfect spot at the dip of her neck.

Now, sleeping in the crook of his arm — where she always ends up by morning, no matter where they fall asleep — mouth parted, eyes closed but fluttering, she’s as gorgeous as she always is.

Curling towards her, Bellamy noses at her neck, lets his lips press across the milky softness of her skin. She loves it when he wakes her like this, on a rare, lazy morning where they’ve got no plans but to be together, so he continues the gentle efforts: light kisses up her neck, soft nuzzling against her nose.

She stirs with a whine that draws heat right to his core, her blinks slow as she looks up at him, and when she smiles — soft and sleepy, _happy_ — it makes his whole chest swell with a contentedness that in his early life, he never would’ve thought he’d be lucky enough to experience.

Married to the love of his life, spending their morning wrapped up together in bed.

“Were you watching me sleep again?” She asks, scrunching up her nose when he grins. It’s adorable, and he makes sure to kiss the tip of it too.

“Only because you’re so beautiful when you sleep.”

“Only when I sleep?”

“Always,” Bellamy amends, chuckling when she preens in response. Praise is something that always affects Clarke, and he’s definitely guilty of using it to his advantage. “But I can’t be staring at you like this when you’re awake, because you’d call me a creep.”

“You’re still a creep now. Even more so. The creepiest creep.”

“Does that make you Mrs Creep?”

“If I didn’t change my name to Clarke Blake, what makes you think I would to Clarke Creep?”

Bellamy grins; this gorgeous, sharp-tongued, sarcastic woman he adores so fucking much. She squeals when he shifts them both to roll properly on top of her, though it’s on a breath that quickly catches, when he dips down to press his mouth to her neck. With more intent now, he sucks at her skin, feeling the sweet whine she releases at her throat before he hears it.

He’s always loved marking her, but it’s not something they’re able to indulge in often, at least not where skin is easily seen. Shifting down, he traces a path with his tongue, down her neck and to her chest, grateful now that they fell asleep naked last night, and he doesn’t need to waste even a second on ridding her of her clothes. Clarke’s legs spread beneath him to create a perfect cradle from him to settle in, her fingers threading through his hair as he kisses across her chest.

“These perfect tits,” he murmurs, taking one of her nipples between his lips and drawing it to a flushed peak with the work of his mouth. “I could spend all day right here, princess.”

Clarke’s laugh is soft, breathy. “I know you could, Bell. But today I’d prefer your attention _elsewhere._ ”

Looking up at her, he takes in the flush already climbing up her tits, her neck, to her face, the desire that flashes in her gaze. His grin is wolfish. “Patience, baby.” He shifts to her other breast, circling his tongue around her nipple. “I gotta get you all nice and worked up first.”

Her groan shifts to another whine when he sucks at her properly. He feels her soften beneath him, the way she does when she decides to let him indulge in her body slow and lavish, and rewards her with the slide of his hand down her side. She’s always sensitive to his touch, easy to tease in that regard; it’s something he loves about her, that speaks to their years of love and trust, how well they know each other, body and soul. Now, as he runs his fingers gently up her inner thigh, he earns that breathy whimper he knew he would, smiles against her skin.

It’s a few long minutes like that, keeping everything light and teasing, as his mouth finds all the secret spots that make Clarke _ache_ , his hand inching closer and closer towards the apex of her thighs — now trembling slightly — though careful not to give into the desire that while she doesn’t speak, is clear in the arching of her hips. That, he’s saving, as he makes his way down her perfect body, making sure to kiss each freckle, to trace each stretch mark with his lips, to nuzzle at her soft tummy, until her thighs part further, to allow him to settle at the sweet pussy that’s awaiting him.

Only then does he give Clarke what she wants, parting the lips of her pink cunt with his fingers, to find her glistening with slick arousal. He can smell its sweetness, practically already taste it, and after the teasing bite of his teeth up her thigh — which results in a tightening on fingers in his hair — he leans in to indulge. Tongue sliding up her slit, Bellamy groans at the headiness that greets him, the bud that swells under his attention, that makes Clarke whimper so gorgeously.

Not wanting to lose that, he replaces those efforts with his fingers instead, slicking up easily to work at her clit while he dips his tongue properly into her cunt. He’s always loved fucking her on his tongue, being so lucky as to feel the evidence of her pleasure building right at her core, and he decides that’s how he’ll give her her first one.

Settling in, Bellamy fixes his arm over her hips to keep her in place, and stiffens his tongue to press into her pussy, working her up slow but steady. She makes the most gorgeous sounds, whines and breaths that go straight to his already thickening cock, growing louder with each minute the pressure builds. Her nails start scratching at him, and her thighs draw tight around his head. Quickening the circling of his fingers on her clit, he feels her grow closer, closer, closer to release, her hips arching as he feasts on her, gives her what she needs.

“Bell, Bell, Bell,” she chants, her voice a slurred whine he never tires of hearing.

His free hand squeezes her hip in acknowledgement, encouragement, without breaking his efforts on her perfect cunt, and it seems to be the little push she needs. Body pulling tight, Clarke comes with a broken cry that sends a rush of heat through him. Her thighs tremble, and her pussy clenches hard around his tongue, another rush of sweet arousal meeting him. Bellamy laps it up greedily, working her through the rush of pleasure the way he knows she likes, that years together have taught him, until she relaxes beneath him, her fingers finally loosening in his hair.

Easing from her gently, he kisses at her thighs, her hips, her stomach, keeping his eyes focused on her. When she eventually opens her eyes with a soft, sated hum, looks down at him, he grins, climbs up her body.

She’s flushed the prettiest pink, and her eyes are completely blown. He can’t help but dip down to properly kiss her, let her taste herself in the hungry sweep of his tongue, her responding moan almost as sweet as she is.

“Can we spend the whole day like this?” She asks, when they finally part for air, her arms looping up around his shoulders.

Bellamy laughs, though his cock aches with the suggestion. “Might need to venture to the kitchen for sustenance.”

Her expression turns sly, that fucking mouth tipping into the most enticing smile. “Sustenance. I like the sound of that.” He notices the way her eyes flash, devilish excitement shining through the dark blue, before she’s pushing at his chest, getting him on his back. When she straddles him, he can’t help but think she looks like a queen settling on her throne. “We better get to earning that.”

He doesn’t manage a response before Clarke’s licking her hand and wrapping it around his cock. Eating her delectable cunt already got him half hard, but she works him the rest of the way up with expert ease, that arch smile never leaving her face.

Rising to her knees, she keeps her heated gaze fixed on his as she guides herself to him. She teases him the way he did her, sliding the head of his cock between the lips of her cunt for a lingering moment, letting him feel the warm slickness of her, before finally sinking down. She always feels fucking incredible, her hot pussy stretching as she inches down the thick length of him, and it never ceases to amaze him, when he properly thinks about it: how perfectly they fit together, this intimacy that they share.

When she’s taken him completely, she leans down to kiss him.

Bellamy’s fingers slide into her hair, keeping her close as she deepens it immediately, tongue pressing past his lips to meet his own.

“I love you,” she murmurs, when she pulls back, the words a breath on his mouth. “And I can’t wait to ride you.”

His laugh makes her grin, very pleased with herself. Shifting back, she settles her hands on his chest. And ride him, she does. There’s none of the slow and steady intent he went in with earlier, simply a woman taking what she wants, and it’s the hottest fucking thing Bellamy’s ever seen. He knows he won’t last all that long, but he can’t give a fuck when the gleam in Clarke’s eyes tells him that’s exactly what she wants.

The rhythm she settles into is hard and fast, and Bellamy groans as his aching cock is worked by the slick tightness of her cunt. He wraps his hands around her hips to help her along, and Clarke takes the opportunity to start playing with herself too. Whilst still steadying one hand on his chest, the other gets slick with spit before brining it to her clit. The responding pulse of her cunt draws that early burn of pressure at the base of his spine.

“God, princess, look at you,” Bellamy says, voice rough as gravel. “Fucking perfect, you know? So pretty up there in control.”

Her smile is sinful, her hungry gaze growing hazy with the praise that gets her off. “Mmm. More.”

He chuckles, thumb soothing at her hip. “Your gorgeous tits, baby, bouncing as you fuck me. I might have to fuck them later on, you know. And your cunt, it’s so sweet, princess, I’ve never felt anything better than when I’m inside of you.”

Her breath draws quicker, and she shifts forward to better the angle for herself. “ _More._ ”

“You don’t know how much I love eating you out. I think I could come just from the fucking taste of you. If I wasn’t so desperate to be inside of you earlier I might’ve fucked you on my tongue until you sobbed.” Clarke’s cunt tightens on his cock, her eyes fluttering shut briefly. Her hips quicken over his. “But we have time, don’t we, baby? All today, I’m going to treat your pretty pussy so fucking good. I’m going to give you everything you want, okay? Fuck you anywhere you want. Kiss you anywhere you want.”

“Everywhere,” she says, her voice wavering as she draws closer to another orgasm. “I want you _everywhere._ ”

She’s so demanding. He fucking loves it. “Everywhere, princess. I promise.”

Nodding, she lets her eyes fall closed again, her head dropping back as she continues to ride him. She’s so fucking gorgeous — another form of her beauty, right here: skin flushed, completely uninhibited, chasing pleasure — and Bellamy drinks her in greedily as his own pleasure builds, the pressure tightening. It draws him to the very edge, until his fingers are clenched tight into Clarke’s hips and his hold on control is wavering, and it’s with a groan that he pulls her back down to him, catches her mouth in a burning kiss.

She whines into it, meets the hunger of his lips with her own, and it’s a change in angle that has her tightening around him. Tasting her on his tongue, feeling her warm and soft above him, the hot clench of her slick pussy around his cock, it’s the last push Bellamy needs: sparks running down his spine, shaking release overtakes him as his cock swells and he feels ropes of come fill Clarke’s perfect cunt.

He groans in pleasure, hearing Clarke’s name on his tongue like a prayer, their kiss broken by his release, though their mouths still brushing against each other’s. She’s still rolling her hips, grinding against him, her arm trapped between them as she continues to play with her clit, and it’s through a hazed mind that he murmurs encouragement. Dirty words he knows she loves, the praise that he’s certain will get her there.

She cries out when she does, so fucking gorgeous, her face falling into the crook of his neck, her body trembling against his own, and while he’s already come, the hot pulse of Clarke’s pussy still milks him of every last drop.

Coming to first, Bellamy wraps his around her back, revels in the simple happiness the warm weight of her above him brings, as she experiences her own drawn pleasure, the aftershocks that run through her teasing his softening cock. Much like he did waking her earlier, he brushes his mouth over her skin now, pink with release, soft as anything, and when she stirs this time, it’s with the happy, satisfied hum.

“Let’s make a pact to spend all our weekends like this.”

He chuckles, runs a hand over the length of her back, a soothing touch she loves when coming down from an orgasm or two. “I don’t think O will agree to look after the kids every weekend. Only special ones.”

Clarke smiles; he can feel it against his neck. “Special ones?”

Pinching her ass, he grins at the little squeal it earns. “You be good or you won’t get your present.”

She pushes herself up, a fucking goddess with her messy blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her lips worked puffy and red, her bright eyes so brilliantly blue. “Oh, that reminds me,” she says, her smile coy. He wants to taste it. “Happy anniversary.”

Gazing up at her, the absolute love of his life, the words hardly do his feelings justice, but he still says them. “Happy anniversary, princess.”

Her smile softens. Leaning down, she kisses him again, just a brief, sweet brush of their lips, though it draws immeasurable warmth to Bellamy’s chest. “I love you. And I’ll repeat what I said five years ago: I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Just like on their wedding day, Clarke’s words get him a little choked up. Having to clear his throat, he brings his hands up to cradle her face. It’s perfect in his palms, and Bellamy feels so damn lucky to have her, to have this life they’ve built together.

Their promise that day was honest, eternal.

“I love you, too, princess,” he says, kissing her again. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> big love to everyone hurting right now
> 
> this ship and these characters are ours, and i hope fic can help do them better justice than the show ever did


End file.
